Warriors cats lemons
by Fawncloud
Summary: Love is on the air in thunder clan, so heres a story about two oc cats. Thanks, hope you enjoy.


Hey guys it my first time and I did two oc cats, I will be taking requestes, but I wont do she cat Xshe cat or tomx Tom,I also don't do rape or cc cats. Thanks hope you in joy.

Shadefall walked of the warriors den and stretched feeling the effects of her heat, then watched as wolfclaw the sexiest tabby Tom in all of thunderclan pad out of camp and in the forest, he was a tall muscular Tom with blue eyes, though his dick was what made Shadefalls pussy swell at the thought of it. All the other she cats had mates to help them with there heat. But Shadefall sighed knowing she would never even catch Wolfclaws eye at all. So she walked into out in to the forest to hunt thinking that it would take her mind of her heat. She ran down an out cropping of a rock and in to small clearing in the middle of thunderclan territory,but she suddenly stopped short as a mouses sent wired her nose and she dropped in to a hunting crouch and slowly staked it until she jumped as she hear a loud crack above, a dead tree branch had snapped off and was hurtling toward her. Before she could think a dark figure pushed her out of the way. They tumbled out of the way and in to a soft clearing hidden by a tangle of brambles and ferns.

Shadefall was pinned to the ground by a muscular dark tabby Tom. As she looked up she sal that the Tom was wolfclaw and blushed, he was staring down at her, "thanks" she managed to say shyly. His eyes widen and he hoped off of her so she could get up.

"Oh no problem" he said awkwardly. As she got up she noticed that the tip of his dick poked out of his fur, she smiled and purred "you saved my life" he looked up and repled "yea I was just chasing a squirrel and it whent up that tree just as the branch broke" Shadefall smiled nicely and was about to walk away know ing they were just friends, when he called to her "wait, Shadefall I can't do this again" he said sadly, "do what?" She asked. He looked up with a look of longing in his eyes. "Let you go, the truth is that I... like you Shadefall. I just was to shy to tell you" Shadefall looked back at him and felt hot under her fur, "but it looks like I am to late,". "what do you mean" she said a little hurt. "You are way more into lionfur then me." He says his ears laying flat on his head. Shadefall shakes with nervousness, "no no no Wolfclaw I like you to and I have since we were apprentices and you kissed me" he looked up at Shadefall and grinned, Shadefall remembered the moment like it was yesterday, they were going out hunting and Wolfclaw had told her how he felt, and at that moment Shadefall knew that she loved Wolfclaw with all her heart. They kissed all night under the stars. he stood and nuzzled her cheek, Shandadefall purred. "Then let's prove it" he said. Shadefall shuddered with energy. And nodded. Wolfclaw licked her head and slowly went down to her neck, as he neared her core she shivered and whispered "go slowly, I'am a virgen" he nodded and gently pushed her on her back. She let out a moan as Wolfclaw licked her hot core, then he swirled his tongue in and out her core. She moaned even louder. Her back arching to push Wolfclaw farther in. Then Shadefall slowly sat up and timidly licked Wolfclaws member, he gasped and moaned for more, Shadefall happily lick his member until it was clean. Then finally Wolfclaws member was full ejected, he pushed her back down , he put his member right over her core. "Ready?" He asked, Shadefall nodded. Wolfclaw pushed his member down her pussy slowy, and gently broke her barrier, Shadefall moan for him to go faster. He obeyed happliy and he hit her g spot selvery Times. "Wolfclaw please I want you in me," "I want to kary your kits," she yelled in pleaser. " I going to cum" they yowled in unisen. Wolfclaw finished with a last big thurst, inpretating her. They fell to the ground, they then groomed themselfs and fell asleep snuggleing. "I love you Shadefall". "I love you mumered before falling asleep.

Five moons later

"Come on push Shadefall" leafpool yelled, as the last of her three kits slithered out. She curled her tail around them as there father came rushing in. "Is it done, are there alright?" He asked frantically. "There fine" Shadefall said, "say hello it your two sons and daughter. Wolfclaw curled him self around them and purred "what should we name them?" Shadefall truned to them "the she cat is rosekit, the smaller Tom is jaykit". "And the last one is eaglekit" finishes Wolfclaw. "I love them." "So do I"


End file.
